wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 7 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Gallery
File:We'reBuilding!Opening.png|The Wiggles File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)1.png|Greg, Anthony, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)2.png|A cart File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)3.png|Captain Feathersword pushing the cart File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)4.png|Greg stubbing his toe File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)5.png|Wags and Murray File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)6.png|Dorothy hammering Jeff's Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)7.png|Ben, Captain, Sharryn and Joseph File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)8.png|Captain falling down File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)9.png|Greg singing falsetto File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)10.png|Joseph, Captain, and Dominic File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)11.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)12.png|Anthony, Ben, and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)13.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)14.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)15.png|Jeff and Larissa screwing his Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)16.png|Anthony and Captain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)17.png|Murray playing the bass on his broom File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)18.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)19.png|Wags and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)20.png|Sharryn, Case, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)21.png|Dorothy, Murray, and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)22.png|Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)23.png|The Wiggly Friends File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)24.png|Captain rolling on a wheel File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)25.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)26.png|Jeff in his construction hat hiding File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)27.png|Purple curtain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)28.png|Anthony File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)29.png|The Wiggly Group File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)30.png|Murray sweeping the Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)31.png|Murray, Dorothy, Anthony, Ben, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)32.png|Captain Feathersword hammering Jeff's Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)33.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)34.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Henry, and Wags File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)35.png|Wags, Jeff, Dorothy, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)36.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)37.png|Anthony on his megaphone File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)38.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray hearing Anthony downstairs File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)39.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)40.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)41.png|Capatin, Jeff, Murray, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)42.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)43.png|Jeff, Murray, Dorothy, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)44.png|Anthony, Ben, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)45.png|Anthony playing the drums File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)46.png|Jeff, Murray, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)47.png|Jeff, Murray, and Captain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)48.png|Murray and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)49.png|Murray and Greg see Jeff falling asleep File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)50.png|and shrugg. File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)51.png|Henry and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)52.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)53.png|Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)54.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)55.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray reacting File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)56.png|Jeff hammering his Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)57.png|Anthony shrugs after he tricks the other Wiggles. File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)58.png|A drawing of The Wiggles' set File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)59.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)60.png|The Wiggles File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:We'reBuilding!1.png File:We'reBuilding!2.png File:We'reBuilding!3.png|Greg File:We'reBuilding!4.png|Dorothy File:We'reBuilding!5.png|A slippery dip File:We'reBuilding!6.png|Sling File:We'reBuilding!7.png|Dorothy and the kids File:We'reBuilding!8.png|"(Giggles). I love swinging." File:We'reBuilding!9.png|Dorothy on the swing File:We'reBuilding!10.png|Skiddles File:We'reBuilding!11.png File:We'reBuilding!12.png|Stilt cans File:We'reBuilding!13.png|The kids walking on stilt cans File:We'reBuilding!14.png|"(Giggles). I've had so much fun at kindergarten, but we have to go. So it's back to you, Greg." (Notice that Thomas the Tank Engine cap is seen.) File:We'reBuilding!15.png|Greg announcing weather while walking on stilt cans File:We'reBuilding!16.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:We'reBuilding!17.png|Captain Feathersword File:We'reBuilding!18.png|Fluttering butterflies File:We'reBuilding!19.png|Greg and a fluttering butterfly File:We'reBuilding!20.png|Greg announcing sports File:We'reBuilding!21.png|Dorothy playing soccer File:We'reBuilding!22.png|The Wiggly Friends playing soccer File:We'reBuilding!23.png|Wags and Captain File:We'reBuilding!24.png|Wags, Captain, and Dorothy File:We'reBuilding!25.png|Wags falling down File:We'reBuilding!26.png File:We'reBuilding!27.png File:We'reBuilding!28.png File:We'reBuilding!29.png|Wags File:We'reBuilding!30.png|Captain and Henry File:We'reBuilding!31.png|Wags' feet and a soccer ball File:We'reBuilding!32.png|A soccer ball and the sun File:We'reBuilding!33.png|Henry File:We'reBuilding!34.png File:We'reBuilding!35.png|Dorothy and Wags File:We'reBuilding!36.png File:We'reBuilding!37.png File:We'reBuilding!38.png File:We'reBuilding!39.png File:We'reBuilding!40.png|Soccer ball hitting Greg File:We'reBuilding!41.png|Greg signing off File:We'reBuilding!42.png File:KaleidoscopeSpiral.png|Kaleidoscope spiral File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:We'reBuilding!43.png|Murray and Aiden File:We'reBuilding!44.png|Aiden File:We'reBuilding!45.png|The oscilloscope File:We'reBuilding!46.png|Murray playing the snare drum File:We'reBuilding!47.png|Aiden playing the drum File:We'reBuilding!48.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Swimming1.png|Captain Feathersword File:Swimming2.png File:Swimming3.png File:Swimming4.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Swimming File:Where'sJeff?1.png|Jeff sleeping at Network Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?2.png|Greg, Jeff, and Dorothy File:Where'sJeff?3.png|Jeff, Greg, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?4.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?5.png|Jeff sleeping on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V2 File:Where'sJeff?6.png|The Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?7.png|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema File:Where'sJeff?8.png|Jeff and the three Murrays File:Where'sJeff?9.png|Jeff sleeping in his bed File:Where'sJeff?10.png|Greg and Jeff File:Where'sJeff?11.png|Murray, Jeff, and Greg File:Where'sJeff?12.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:Where'sJeff?13.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?14.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?15.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?16.png|"Looky everywhere" File:Where'sJeff?17.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?18.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?19.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?20.png|"Why-yi-yi-yi" File:Where'sJeff?21.png|Jeff sleeping while fishing File:Where'sJeff?22.png|Jeff and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?23.png|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW File:Where'sJeff?24.png|Jeff and Murray File:Where'sJeff?25.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons" File:Where'sJeff?26.png|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons File:Where'sJeff?27.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray walking arm to arm File:Where'sJeff?28.png|Where's Jeff? File:Where'sJeff?29.png|Jeff sleeping on the beach File:Where'sJeff?30.png|Jeff and Anthony on the beach File:Where'sJeff?31.png|Jeff sleeping on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?32.png|Murray and Jeff on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?33.png|Jeff and Wags File:Where'sJeff?34.png|Jeff sleeping in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?35.png|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?36.png|Jeff sleeping on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?37.png|Jeff waking up on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?38.png|The Wiggles and the koalas File:Where'sJeff?39.png|Jeff sleeping at the Manly Art Gallery and Museum File:Where'sJeff?40.png|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit File:Where'sJeff?41.png|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV File:Where'sJeff?42.png|Jeff sleeping in front of Archibald Fountain File:Where'sJeff?43.png|A para-glide File:Where'sJeff?44.png|Jeff sleeping on a para-glide File:Where'sJeff?45.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of potatoes File:Where'sJeff?46.png|Jeff sleeping at the library File:Episode6(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits1.png|Jeff in the credits File:Episode6(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits2.png|Anthony in the credits File:Episode6(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits3.png|Murray in the credits File:Episode6(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits4.png|Greg in the credits File:Episode7(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits1.png|Captain Feathersword in the credits File:Episode7(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits2.png|The end credits File:Episode7(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits3.jpg|Captain Feathersword flying File:Episode7(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits4.jpg|Captain Feathersword flying over the Network Wiggles News set File:Episode7(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits5.jpg|Captain Feathersword flying over the Anthony's Workshop set File:Episode7(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits6.jpg|Captain Feathersword flying over the Where's Jeff? set File:WiggleBayendboardbluebackground.png|Endboard in a blue background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:2002 Episode Galleries Category:TV Galleries